halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters
Monsters are supernatural beings that Echidna created from Humans that came to Purgatory to receive more power for vengeance or protection: Echidna granted them their powers if they would pledge their allegiance to them. Hystory Level of monsters Original Monsters Original Monsters are the beings from where started the whole race. They are known as the most powerful members of their race, since their powers were gifted by Echidna, their mother and creator. Original monsters are powerful enough to challenge even half breeds, but they cannot defeat those sired by Primordial Species. An Original Monster is a challenge even for an Archangel. Alpha Monsters Alpha Monsters are monsters sired by the Originals: as such, they are the second most powerful kind of monsters in the world, surpassed only by their makers. Alpha Monsters can be powerful foes for common half breeds, but one sired by Higher beings can surpass them. Elder Monsters Elder Monsters are monsters turned by Alpha or other Elders: they can be very powerful, due to their age. Elder Monsters are three times weaker than an Original of their age, which means that Elders are very weaker compared to their Original. Elder can still prove themselves as powerful foes. Common Monsters Common Monsters are the weakest and most common kind of monsters. This kind of monsters are the most numerous kind of monsters and they usually defeat older beings with the strength of number and intelligence. These makes them deadly, since they know better than anyone how to work together, while many older Monsters prefer to fight on their own. Type of Monsters Hexen Hexens were once witches before being turned: when they were turned, they received additional powers, becoming much more dangerous than before and they also showed new abilities that they did not have before, like enchanted physical conditions and new kinds of magic never seen before. Hexens are known to be very powerful foes, since their unique magic allows them to do things far greater than what most people would expect. Hexen.png| Hexen (True Appearece) Werewolf A werewolf is a wolf like monster that is capable of turning into a wolf like monster during a full moon: although at first they cannot control their shapeshifting powers, Werewolves can learn how to focus their powers and rage, becoming much more powerful. Werewolves are organised in packs and they try to best their foes with the strength of numbers, because a single werewolf can be easily bested by many. Werewolf.jpg| Werewolf (True Appearece) Vampire Vampires are immortal undead beings that drinks human blood to survive and they are considered really dangerous: Vampires does not have any human weaknesses and their powers litteraly improve as they age, allowing some of them to best many foes, such as even Angels and common half breeds. Vampire.jpg| Vampire (True Appearece) Banshee Banshees are a female race of Monsters that were once humans with death based abilities: when they were turned, they received additional powers that allowed them to have a clearer understanding of death and allowed them to understand death much better and they also received additional powers linked to death. Banshee.jpg| Banshee (True Appearece) Oni Onis are the most stealthy Monsters and among the most difficult to kill: they can turn their body into shadows and they can be very difficult to fight, since they are born as warriors and they need little to no training to fight their foes. Onis are also immune to many monster's weaknesses and this makes them very difficult to defeat. Oni.jpg| Oni (True Appearece) Wendigo Wendigos are cannibal like beings that need to eat human flesh to survive: if they do not feed at least once a month, they will start to become weaker than before and they will lose part of their force. Wendigos are still very powerful and they posses incredible strength that allow them to face even some Angels, however they will be defeated in the end. Wendigo.jpg| Wendigo (True Appearece) Phoenix Phoenixes are very powerful beings whose power is only matched by Hexens: phoenixes are immortal beings with a great level of fire magic as well as psychic powers that make phoenixes very powerful. Phoenixes can also ressurect themselves once for a day, allowing them to even survive if they are killed. Phoenix.jpg| Phoenix (True Appearece) Ogre Ogres are physically the strongest creatures, since they can easily take down any other monster that does not have magical abilities and they can effortlessly best even Kanimas, despite their great agility and their superior speed and bite and venom. Ogres are also known to be powerful enough to hold their own against their magic foes, using their durability to best them. Ogre.jpg| Ogre (True Appearece) Kanima Kanimas are lizard/ snakes like beings and they are maybe the youngest kind of monsters, however they are considered by many among the most powerful kind of monsters, second only to Hexens, Banshees and Phoenixes, however Kanimas are physically the second most powerful Monsters, second only to Ogres. Kanima.jpg| Kanima (True Appearece) Powers and abilities Common Powers * Shapeshifting: * Immortality: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles